


Letters

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy wasn't the only angelic host with a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Jophiel lets Brianna off the leash sometimes. Long enough for Brianna to read a letter from Clara. _Mama, please come home soon._ Long enough to write Clara a letter. _I'll be home as soon as I can._

When Uriel stabs Jophiel, Brianna's only regrets are that Clara will have to identify her body, that Clara will never know the truth.


End file.
